Program Summary / Abstract The Molecular Biophysics Training Program (MBTP) at the University of Washington (UW) is designed to train predoctoral students to apply state-of-art physical and quantitative approaches to the investigation of biomedically relevant systems at molecular and cellular levels. In the post-genomic era, basic and translational research in many biomedical areas will benefit from a wider application of rigorous and quantitative biophysical methods, which requires a highly trained workforce proficient in conducting research with these methods. The overarching objective of MBTP is to meet these needs by enhancing the research experience and training of selected UW predoctoral students interested in molecular biophysics and preparing them to develop a productive career in health-related research in academia, government, and the private sector. MBTP trainees are chosen each year through a rigorous selection process that identifies the top graduate students from a large pool of talented and diverse applicants admitted to UW through four interdisciplinary programs and nine departmental programs. During their graduate career, MBTP trainees are provided with structured activities to expose them to a wide range of biophysical methods, techniques, and research topics that go beyond their home graduate program. These include, but are not limited to, a bi-weekly student research presentation series, a peer-organized student journal club and discussion group, an annual retreat that involves the trainees, their advisors, and a larger local biophysics community, as well as other lectures and courses required or supported by this program and related UW departments. This Training Program plays a special role in UW by actively nucleating a cross- departmental biophysics community. It fosters close interactions among trainees and their peer pre-doctoral students, who share common interests in molecular biophysics, but are otherwise separated by departments and graduate programs. By taking advantage of a growing body of UW faculty with biophysics background, MBTP creates a unique platform, where trainees can learn about modern biophysical techniques, gain knowledge of emerging challenges in biomedical research, and build and extend their professional network. The training program has a strong record of success and impact as evidenced by the productivity of its trainees during and after graduate school and by the diverse career choices they make after they leave graduate school.